edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
An, Ann n Anny
An, Ann n Anny is Anastasia Stephan's first "original" creation concerning Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was created before "Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool" (2 okt, 2007), but didn't recieve much notice at that time. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story Ed, Edd n Eddy with a gender switch. Most of the comics are about the Ans and the Kankers. Characters An The female version of Ed. She is 14 years old. While she is not intelligent or tidy, she's considered to be "cute" and to have a sense of appreciated innocence. Like Ed, she has a love for animals, comics, and horror movies. As she still thinks boys have "cooties", she isn't charmed by Jay Kanker's, sometimes, fairly decent approaches. At the same time, she makes exceptions for the fair-haired Nate. She has short orange hair, wears a short green jacket, a low-hanging, red and white striped, long-sleeved sweater, blue pants and black shoes. Her eyes are brown. ---- Ann The female version of Edd. Everyone calls her "Double N". Her actual name is Anna-Marie and her middle name is "Larson", opposed to Edd's confirmed "Marian". She is 13 years old. She is intelligent and has a passion for science and bugs. She often tries to guide her friends through life, but doesn't expect them to ever listen to her. While she knows better; Larie always tries to play on her sensitive side when trying to approach her, which makes her look just as gullible as her friends whenever the Kankers are out to trick them. She has medium-long black hair, and wears a black and white-striped bandana, red shirt, purple skirt, red stockings and cyan shoes. When she removes her bandana, she appears to have tangled up, messy, short hair. Not until she's an teenager does she have long hair like Edd. Her eyes are green. ---- Anny The female version of Eddy. Her middle name is "Skeeter", opposed to Eddy's confirmed "Skipper". She is 12 years old. Anny dreams of wealth and eternal youth. She always looks sure of herself and is hard to discourage, but more is playing behind the scenes; as Anny is always striving to look beautiful, especially with the intention to "beat" Karen, she grows up being rather obsessed and focused on her imperfections. While Eddy likes disco, Tom Jones and chick magazines, Anny is portrayed to be more of a 90s girl, with teen idol and Backstreet Boys posters covering her bedroom walls and teen magazines hidden under her bed. Unlike Eddy and Lee, Anny and Tee share a very early romance, but she rejects him because he's a Kanker and believes her friends will leave and reputation will fall if she dates him. After she blows him off, she responds to his presence the same way she always did, but secretly keeps pictures of him in her room. She has long pink hair with three hairs sticking out at the front, wears a lot of blue eye shadow, red lipstick, and a yellow top, red shoes, and blue pants with a white belt. Her eyes are blue. ---- Karen The female version of Kevin. She is 13 years old. While Kevin is a jock, his female counterpart is a cheerleader who thinks appearance is above everything. She has claimed that the Ans disgust her, and calls them "tramps" opposed to Kevin's "dorks", which implies that Karen's main reason she hates them is just mean-spirited and has more to do with their appearance. She especially has strive with Anny and often bullies her for being "ugly" and "fat". It continues on till their teenage years, but after Tee Kanker danced with Anny, Karen started getting harrassed by him for it. While she always threatens to go to the principal, she is too afraid to do so, but at the same time doesn't learn from her actions and keeps arguing with Anny. She has long brown/orange hair, wears red lipstick, blue eyeshadow, a pink hat, green short top, black shorts, white socks and black shoes. ---- Nate The male version of Nazz. He is 13 years old. While Nazz is a cheerleader, her male counterpart is a jock. He's an "everyone's friend", and that in combination with his good looks makes him all girls' favourite. He likes everyone to be happy, which is why he tends to defend the Ans whenever Karen scolds them, but at the same time tries to excuse Karen's behavior towards them. He has blond messy hair, wears a white shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, purple pants, and black shoes. His eyes are blue. ---- Rachel The female version of Rolf. She is 14 years old. She is a hardworking girl who was raised to respect her traditions. Everyone seems to be very patient with her, despite her sometimes rough personality. Karen is her best friend. She has medium-length, blue hair, wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe, blue pants, and red shoes. Of all the female characters, she is the only one with a developed chest. ---- Jamie The female version of Jimmy. She is 8 years old. Like Jimmy, she is fragile and easily scared. She has an obsession with her best friend, Sam, and never leaves his side. She gets jealous when Sam gives attention to other girls. She has light-blonde curly hair in a ponytail, braces, and wears a cyan shirt, white skirt, black belt, and black shoes. Her eyes are blue. ---- Sam The male version of Sarah. His actual name is "Sammy". He is 8 years old. He is loud and gets easily annoyed, especially by An and Anny, but shows a different side of him towards his best friend, Jamie, and tries to appear equally nice towards his secret crush, Ann. He has short orange hair, wears a pink tank top, blue pants and red shoes. His eyes are green. ---- Jenny The female version of Jonny. She is 12 years old. As friendly as she is, the others consider her to be a nutjob and rather don't get involved with her and Plank. While Plank is enough company, she still finds opportunities to join the others as much as she can. She wants to belong. She has brown curly hair, wears a white shirt, blue skirt and sandals. Her eyes are brown. ---- Tee Kanker The male version of Lee. He was named after one of his father's high school friends; nicknamed "T-Bone". He is 14 years old. Tee is the first born son of Bobby Kanker, and abandoned son of Beth, who was also his father's first girlfriend. Despite the bad conclusion to the relationship, Tee was a wanted child. Even so, he suffered most of his brothers and was born in extreme poverty. He was born in an alleyway and used to live on the streets with his father, until they finally had enough money to rent a trailer. Tee never takes "no" for an answer, let alone a suggestion. He is obsessed over the little Anny and enjoys scaring her, but at the same time, doesn't like to see her sad. He protects her behind the scenes and chased Karen away from her multiple times, even though it's behind the scenes and nobody knows about the favour he's doing. At a school party he invited Anny to dance with him after coming back from his cigarette break and finding her upset in the hallway, which defined their relationship from that moment on, even though Anny claimed he misread her intentions and blew him off. While his appearance is intimidating, he has kind and intense eyes. After the incident, Anny prefers to avoid them. He has half-curly red hair, wears a tattered polka-dotted shirt, blue pants, purple shoes, and a black chain for a belt. His eyes are black. ---- Larie Kanker The male version of Marie. He was named after one of his father's high school friends; nicknamed "Le Cri". He is 13 years old. Larie is the second son of Bobby Kanker, and abandoned son of Babbette, who was his second girlfriend. Larie was an unexpected child, as many months had already passed after his father had broken up with Babbette; until he found Larie on his doorstep with a note that claimed the baby was his. Larie's father thought for a long time he wasn't his son, as Babbette had many boyfriends. When taking this into account, there's a chance Larie has many half-siblings he doesn't know about. Larie has a handful of sexual harassment and is a talented manipulator. He is cocky and impossible to get to cooperate. Ann is the only person he shows tolerance for. While Marie still keeps a distance when in a jealous state, Larie has a more violent and direct approach. He has blue messy hair, wears a black tank top, green pants, black shoes, and a black chain for a belt. His eyes are black. ---- Jay Kanker The male version of May. He was named after one of his father's high school friends; nicknamed "JJ". He is 12 years old. Jay is Bobby Kanker's third and last born son, and the son of the late Rhoda. Jay was the only child his father had planned out to have, and he and his mother wanted to marry and form a family with the five of them, but Rhoda encountered problems during child birth and she died on the hospital bed. While he often gets caught up in the moment created by his brothers, he wants to be more romantic toward his love interest, An, but his roughness and clumsiness doesn't make him make him more charming than Tee and Larie. He has blond hair, buckteeth, wears a grey shirt, red shorts, yellow socks, red shoes, and a black chain for a belt. His eyes are black. Trivia *Karen's name was "Claire" at first. *Larie's name was "Lary" at first. *There exists an unpublished, storyboarded love story/music video starring Anny and Tee. In 2014 a comic was published that was a small reference to this storyboard (http://vampiremeerkat.deviantart.com/art/An-Ann-n-Anny-Just-pretend-I-m-cute-448476708). See also *Old art design of all the characters *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *'Ad, 'Ahd n 'Adli *Ei, Eii n Eiji *Eboo, Eboe n Ebay Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters